<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bowled Over by one_true_houselight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880844">Bowled Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_true_houselight/pseuds/one_true_houselight'>one_true_houselight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ARO FORD ARO FORD, Family Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, The Pines Family Bullies a Local Business Owner, aro!Ford, aromantic love confessions, bowling ball hucking machine, bowling shenanigans, it's projection tiiiiime!, memory loss discussion, that were chemically bonded, this is kind of two fics, to form a fic molecule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_true_houselight/pseuds/one_true_houselight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines Family and Friends go bowling, and Ford wrestles with how to approach his feelings. McGucket builds a bowling ball hucking machine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Ford Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bowled Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I'm going to write a short fic about bowling shenanigans!<br/>The fic: 5.7k words, explores aromantic themes close to my heart. There are bowling shenanigans, though! I love projecting on my favorite characters.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the summer after the events of Weirdmageddon, and both sets of Pines twins had returned to Gravity Falls. Even though the Mystery Shack was now being run by Soos and Melody, it always had space for the Pines. (It was, as Ford frequently pointed out, still <i>his house</i>.) </p>
<p>One night, the living room was crowded: Stan had taken over his chair with Dipper and Mabel perched on either arm, Waddles sat stubbornly at Stan's feet, Ford sat on the step leading into the room, Soos and Melody sat on chairs borrowed from the kitchen, and Wendy laid on the floor, her legs leaning against the wall. Rain pattered against the window, the setting sun filtering weakly through the clouds. </p>
<p>"So, we're sitting there watching the bus drive away," said Mabel, feet kicking absentmindedly against the chair. "And we know our parents aren't home to drive us to school, and I wasn't gonna miss our first day of eighth grade!"</p>
<p>Dipper jumped in, "So Mabel ran up to some kid on a skateboard and said-"</p>
<p>"Stop! I'm commandeering this transportation device!" yelled Mabel. </p>
<p>"You stole a skateboard?" asked Ford.</p>
<p>"They 'hastily borrowed it, Ford," said Stan, mussing the twins' hair. </p>
<p>"Exactly! We returned it!"</p>
<p>"A week later."</p>
<p>"I kept forgetting. Anyway, that's why Dipper and I showed up to eighth grade on a skateboard. Everyone thought it was so cool!"</p>
<p>"No one noticed," said Dipper. "Greg Thomas tried to bring his tarantula to school, and it was a whole thing." Mabel pushed Dipper, making him fall off the chair with a yell. Waddles shimmied over and poked Dipper with his nose. </p>
<p>"Well, I think it's super rad," said Wendy. Mabel beamed at her. </p>
<p>"What's the plan for tonight?" asked Dipper, voice muffled as he tried to pick himself up from the carpet. "Tonight might be a good time to try some D, D, and More D!" Ford looked up excitedly, but any response was initially drowned out by Mabel and Stan groaning. </p>
<p>"Oh come on, you two," said Ford. "You did great last summer."</p>
<p>"We were trying to save you two dorks," Stan pointed out.</p>
<p>"Yeah! And we just got out of school, I don't wanna do math!" Ford threw up his hands in defeat. </p>
<p>Wendy, who had been checking her phone, looked up. "Hey, there's a deal down at Craig's Bowling. That could be fun."</p>
<p>"Yeah! It's been so long since I've been bowling," said Soos. "You in, Melody?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" she said with a grin. </p>
<p>"It's perfect," said Mabel. "You get to knock things over, eat while you're playing, and the computer does the math for you." Mabel looked over at Ford. "Grunkle Ford, you should invite McGucket."</p>
<p>Ford, clearly thrown off guard, stammered, "Um, that's an interesting idea-"</p>
<p>"It'll be like you and him and Soos and Melody are going on a double date!"</p>
<p>"And we're also there," joked Wendy. Ford was quickly going red, much to Stan's delight.</p>
<p>"Ah, c'mon, Ford. You two were out talking all day last week, how hard can a night of bowling be?</p>
<p>"We were discussing...science-y things," muttered Ford. "Very different from, well, <i>a date</i>."</p>
<p>"Well, date or no, I still think you should invite him," said Dipper. The rest of the group chorsued their agreement. </p>
<p>"Yes, I suppose it will be fun." Ford smiled and pulled out his phone and dialed. </p>
<p>Mabel hopped off the chair and ran over. "Put it on speaker, I wanna say hi!"</p>
<p>Dipper rolled his eyes, saying, "Mabel, you can't just ask everyone to put their phone calls on speaker."</p>
<p>"But I like talking to people!"</p>
<p>"It's fine, Mabel," Ford said with a grin. Someone picked up, and Ford said, "Hello, Fiddleford? It's Stanford, and-"</p>
<p>"Hi McGucket! It's me, Mabel!" </p>
<p>"-And Mabel and some others are here too."</p>
<p>"Stanford, and others! Hiya! What can I do ya' for?"</p>
<p>"We were going bowling tonight, and were wondering if you'd like to join us."</p>
<p>"Craig's?"</p>
<p>"It's the only bowling alley in town," said Ford, looking confused.</p>
<p>"Let me check something." There was a pause, then, "Well, would you look at that! My six month ban from Craig's ended yesterday!"</p>
<p>"Fiddleford, why were you banned from the bowling alley?"</p>
<p>"I made a bowling ball hucking machine, and it...malfunctioned a little."</p>
<p>"Oh," said Soos, nodding. "That's why Craig's was closed for a bit in January."</p>
<p>"Craig deserves it, he overcharges at the food counter," said Stan.</p>
<p>"Stan, you sold snow globes for $100," said Wendy.</p>
<p>"That's not important."</p>
<p>"Don't worry," came McGucket's voice from Ford's phone, "I've had six months to work on the machine!"</p>
<p>Ford put his head in one of his hands. "Fiddleford, I don't think that was the point of the ban."</p>
<p>McGucket laughed. "Well, either way, I'd love to have you take a look at it." Ford grinned a little at that. </p>
<p>"Alright. Do you want a ride?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'll make my own way, it's pretty far out of your way."</p>
<p>"Alright, see you at 7?"</p>
<p>"Sounds great!"</p>
<p>"Alright, goodbye now."</p>
<p>"Bye!" McGucket hung up, and Stan looked at Ford with a too-innocent grin.</p>
<p>"So he wants you to look at his machine?" Ford sighed loudly and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Mabel was sitting in the backseat of Stan's car with Ford as they drove to the bowling alley, and she noticed that he looked a lot more nervous than a family trip to the bowling alley generally warranted. </p>
<p>"Grunkle Ford, are you worried that Dipper and I are gonna crush you in bowling?" she asked, trying to make him laugh. He jumped a little, her words clearly pulling him out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>"Oh. Yes, of course." He smiled weakly. "I...I don't want to bother you with an old man's...relationship problems."</p>
<p>Mabel leaned over to Ford and said, very seriously, "Grunkle Ford, I am a matchmaking genius. Lay it on me."</p>
<p>Ford hesitated for a second before finally speaking. "I've never understood romance, Mabel. And I always thought it was just because I focused on my research more than people, but the past few months, I've been reconnecting with Fiddleford, and I'm realizing that while I think I would like to have some kind of life with him, I don't want…" At this point, he started vaguely gesturing before settling on, "I don't want twelve roses, or rainy love confessions. I want to be friends, but friends who build things and sit on the couch together after a long day, and make a home. And who would want to do that with <i>me</i>, when there are-"</p>
<p>"Ok, stop that! No self deprecating crap in the relationship zone," said Mabel, tracing a circle around her and Ford. "You are smart and cool, Grunkle Ford! As to the other things, it's easy! Just do what you said."</p>
<p>Ford looked at her. "But don't people usually expect couples to be, well, couple-y?"</p>
<p>Mabel waved that off. "Expectations are for losers. See my sweater? Do you expect it to light up? No. And yet-" Mabel pressed into her shoulder, and the sweater lit up, its neon stars and whorls glowing in the darkening car. </p>
<p>Stan screamed, jerking the wheel. "Ahh, my eyes!" Everyone was thrown around as the car swerved violently. Mabel quickly turned her sweater off and turned to Ford and shrugged. </p>
<p>"See? Expectations were made to be broken. You just gotta embrace your light up sweater." She went to press the button again, and Ford stopped her.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea." </p>
<p>"That's fair."</p>
<p>"Specifically the sweater. Everything else...I'll do my best."</p>
<p>"I believe in you. It's always good to do these things when you're ready. I tried to push Dipper to confess his feelings for Wendy too soon, and we almost got eaten by a shapeshifter." When Ford looked alarmed, she hastily added, "But I'm sure your situation will be more low stakes."</p>
<p>Ford chuckled. "With Fiddleford and mine's history, I wouldn't assume that. That same shapeshifter kidnapped him once."</p>
<p>"He's really a mood killer, isn't he."</p>
<p>"That's a word for it."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Grunkle Stan, can we pleeease put the bumpers up," asked Mabel, pulling on Stan's sleeve as he put his bowling shoes on. </p>
<p>"No. Bowling is a game of skill, you gotta learn how to control the ball." Mabel sighed dramatically and went off to find her ball. Stan looked up at Soos and Melody, who were adjusting their shoes on the bench across from him. "So, how are you kids holding up?"</p>
<p>"Good! We got an article in 'Eastern Oregon Mysteries Monthly' in March," said Soos. </p>
<p>"I heard about that, congratulations. I was never able to crack that one. And Melody, how is good ol' Gravity Falls treating you?" She had moved in with Soos a few months earlier, and was helping run the shack.</p>
<p>"Very well. It's such a cute little town." She grinned. "Can get a little weird sometimes, but it's easier to roll with the punches when your first date ended with running from a murder-happy AI." Her and Soos laughed at that, Melody leaning into him. Stan thought this was a strange reaction to the sentence that had just been said. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, why did your first date end like that?"</p>
<p>Soos looked up, startled. "Did we never tell you? Dipper and Mabel were there too."</p>
<p>Stan stared. "I'm not sure which is more worrying. The fact that my great-niece and nephew were around a 'murder-happy AI', or that my first thought was 'why were they there for you first date' and not the AI part."</p>
<p>Melody shrugged. "They're pretty tough kids. Soos left them to protect me while he went to fight what's-her-name."</p>
<p>"He what?"</p>
<p>"I was confused too, until I saw them in action."</p>
<p>Soos, seeing Stan's concern growing, quickly added, "Let me tell you the story, Mr. Pines."</p>
<p>While Soos launched into his story, Ford was waiting by the front door for Fiddleford. Finally, he saw the door open and a familiar form in a familiar hat walked in. "Fiddleford! Hello."</p>
<p>"Hi, Stanford, I-"</p>
<p>"YOU." Ford and Fiddleford turned towards the scream and watched as Craig, who had appeared from a back office, vaulted the counter. "You are not allowed in here."</p>
<p>"Actually, Craig," said Fiddleford, his eyes flashing in a way that Ford knew very well. "My ban ended yesterday. Check your records."</p>
<p>"Fine. Don't move." Craig stomped back to his office (using the counter cut out this time), and came out a few moments later. "You're right."</p>
<p>"I'm very smart, Craig."</p>
<p>"You better not have brought that damn machine."</p>
<p>"Of course not, <i>Craig</i>. I am just here to enjoy an evening bowling with my dear friend Stanford Pines, and his family and friends." Fiddleford linked arms with Ford at this point, and Ford proceeded to experience something he'd heard Dipper call 'the blue screen of death'. </p>
<p>He was barely able to spit out, "Yeah, he's with me, Craig." Craig looked between the two of them sullenly, then turned around and went back to his office. </p>
<p>Fiddleford looked at Ford and grinned. "Well, that was fun."</p>
<p>"Mm-hm." </p>
<p>"Ready to see my new and improved Bowling Ball Hucking Machine?"</p>
<p>Finding himself, finally, Ford asked, "Didn't you <i>just</i> tell Craig you didn't bring it?"</p>
<p>"No, I said I didn't bring the machine I brought last time. This is a new and improved Bowling Ball-"</p>
<p>"I get it. Let's see it." As Fiddleford rummaged in his overall pockets, Dipper appeared, cradling a green bowling ball. </p>
<p>"Hi Grunkle Ford, hi McGucket! Did you bring the machine?"</p>
<p>"Of course! I'm just getting it ready now-" At that point, Wendy also appeared, and Ford decided he needed to do some experiments on teens' ability to materialize. </p>
<p>"Hi Stan Two, hi McGucket, I need to steal Dipper, thanks!" She grabbed Dipper's hand and gave Ford a wink. Ford sent her a look as Dipper turned, confused. </p>
<p>"What's up, Wendy?"</p>
<p>"I need help picking out a ball. Or something. C'mon." She easily dodged Ford's pointed looks and pulled Dipper away. </p>
<p>Fiddleford watched them go, amused. "Teenagers really act strange, don't they?"</p>
<p>"You have no idea," muttered Ford.</p>
<p>As Wendy pulled Dipper away, he asked, "What was that about?"</p>
<p>"I was trying to let the two old lovebirds have a moment together, dude."</p>
<p>Dipper looked back, and his eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't even notice."</p>
<p>"I figured."</p>
<p>"They're, like, literally arm in arm."</p>
<p>"Yep. It's fun." They went and found a ball rack, and Wendy picked up a bright red ball and tested it out for weight. "It's been forever since I've gone bowling. You think McGucket's ban was bad? My dad hasn't been allowed in this place in five years."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"What hasn't? My favorite was when he got a split and did a running leap at the pins, though."</p>
<p>As Dipper laughed, Mabel walked up, struggling under the weight of a giant, glittery pink ball. "Mabel, are you good?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Mabel said breathlessly. It was not clear whether this was from the weight or excitement. </p>
<p>"Uh, you sure you can handle that?" asked Wendy, clearly getting ready to catch Mabel.</p>
<p>"Of course. I have to, look at it. It's so shiny…" Mabel became entranced by the whorls in the ball for a moment. </p>
<p>"Look, I don't know if it's safe for you to use that ball," said Dipper. "I have literally never seen a bowling ball that big."</p>
<p>"If bowling ball's were plants, that would win first prize at the state fair," agreed Wendy.</p>
<p>"But I gotta use it," pleaded Mabel. "It's like if I were a bowling ball, I would be this one."</p>
<p>Wendy snapped her fingers. "I got it. Mabel, this seems like a stupid question, but do you have any glitter?"</p>
<p>Mabel snorted. "Of course I do. I have normal glitter, emergency glitter, attack glitter, pride glitter-"</p>
<p>"Amazing. Dipper, hold this." Wendy grabbed a smaller pink bowling ball from the rack and handed it to Dipper, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of glue.</p>
<p>"Why do you have a bottle of glue?"</p>
<p>"Remember that story I told you about Thompson?" Dipper nodded. "From that." She unscrewed the cap and dumped most of the bottle's contents onto the ball in Dipper's hands. "Mabel. Glitter."</p>
<p>Mabel hefted her ball onto the rack and, ignoring the groaning of metal, pulled out a handful of glitter from a pocket and dusted the ball with it. With a little help from Dipper, the ball was soon covered in glitter. Mabel's eyes widened. "It's even better than the first one."</p>
<p>"It's 'cuz we made it together," said Wendy, grinning.</p>
<p>"The ball probably won't roll very well," Dipper said, poking one particularly impressive clump of drying glitter. </p>
<p>"Who cares? It'll look so cool!"</p>
<p>"That tracks," admitted Dipper. </p>
<p>"C'mon, all of you," called Stan. "If we don't start soon, we'll be here all night."</p>
<p>"You most certainly will not," muttered Craig.</p>
<p>"Can it, Craig." Once everyone had assembled, Stan picked up his yellow ball and gestured to the pins. "Watch a master at work." He walked up to the lane, closed one eye, lined up his shot, and bowled the ball.</p>
<p>It weaved through the lane wildy, as if avoiding some invisible obstacles, before landing in the gutter. Wendy raised her hand, saying, "You said something about a master? When are they showing up?"</p>
<p>Stan glared at her and replied, "That was a fluke. Let me try again." The next ball stayed in the lane all of three feet before rolling into the gutter again. He sighed, and called, "Craig, could you raise the bumpers?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>There was a range of skill present at the bowling alley that night:</p>
<p>Best was, naturally, Wendy. "Look," she explained, "You have to bowl a lot to have as many bans as my dad has."</p>
<p>"Let me guess," said Stan, rolling his eyes, "You had to go to a lot of bowling competitions, and you 'kinda rule at it'?" Stan's finger quotes almost, but not quite, had more sarcasm than his voice.</p>
<p>"I mean, there weren't any competitions, but the second part pretty much nails it!" She turned, nailed a spare, then looked Stan dead in the eye and said, "It looks like this is when that 'bowling master' showed up!" Her finger quotes, while not quite as sarcastic, still made Stan scowl. </p>
<p>Mabel leaned over to Dipper and whispered, "I get why you had a crush on her."</p>
<p>"See?" he hissed back, "She's the freakin' coolest!"</p>
<p>Ford, while not a bad bowler per say, took a long time every turn, seemingly studying every angle of the lane. "C'mon Stanford," said McGucket. "Me, you, and Stan are old enough."</p>
<p>"I'm calculating the angles, Fiddleford. It's an exact process."</p>
<p>"Other Mr. Pines?" said Soos, "How many angles could there be in a bowling alley?"</p>
<p>"You're not helping, Soos."</p>
<p>Incidentally, Soos and Melody were both pretty good as well, but their bowling experience was defined by the verbal encouragement they gave each other that mirrored the Olympic experience more than the 'bowling in a middle of nowhere town in Oregon' experience. </p>
<p>"You two are so cute," said Wendy. "How do I find a relationship that good?"</p>
<p>"Communication," said Melody.</p>
<p>"Buy a haunted dating sim," said Soos. Melody looked over at him, and he amended, "Also communication."</p>
<p>"What are you writing on your hand, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked. </p>
<p>Ford went pink and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Nothing."</p>
<p>Dipper and Mabel had the bowling chops you'd expect from thirteen year olds: namely, unchecked aggression that occasionally accidentally ended in strikes. Mabel's ball did indeed roll in an odd way, but everyone agreed that it was the coolest ball in the game.</p>
<p>"It's like a galaxy, or a nebula," said Ford approvingly. </p>
<p>"It looks like that time you covered Waddles in glitter and he fell down the hill," said Stan. </p>
<p>"It's a good thing I only use biodegradable glitter," mused Mabel. Dipper, while still middle of the field, was having one of the best games of his (admittedly young) life.</p>
<p>"You should have seen him a few years ago," Mabel said to Soos. "His ball didn't even make it all the way down the lane half the time."</p>
<p>"<i>Thank you</i>, Mabel," sighed Dipper. </p>
<p>"I helped him get stronger, ya know," said Stan proudly. "I had him chopping wood and such."</p>
<p>"I mean," Wendy jumped in, "I think practically single handedly stopping the apocalypse helped too."</p>
<p>"<i>Single-handedly?</i>" sputtered Stan, "I didn't see his mind get erased! I didn't see him punch that dumb triangle in the eye! Ungrateful…"</p>
<p>"We're very grateful, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel, climbing over the bench he was sitting on to hug him. Dipper popped up next to Mabel and hugged him too. </p>
<p>Softening immediately, Stan patted them both on the head. "Yeah you are, don't you <i>forget</i> it."</p>
<p>Ford felt Fiddleford shift uncomfortably as Stan and the twins laughed. He looked over and quietly asked, "Are you alright? I can talk to Stan-"</p>
<p>"No, no. It's alright." When Ford squinched his eyebrows at him, Fiddleford smiled. "Really. I'm ok, and we all have different ways to cope. Besides, I'm the one who made the darn thing, I think he gets to make jokes."</p>
<p>Ford nodded as Dipper called, "McGucket, it's your turn!" Fiddleford hopped up and grabbed his ball. As he was winding up, however, he slipped on some stray glitter, and the ball went flying backwards.</p>
<p>Ford was up immediately to check on him. Fiddleford tried to wave him off, but his eyes suddenly widened, seemingly noticing something behind Ford. He grabbed Ford by his collar, yelled, "Down!" and pulled Ford to the ground. </p>
<p>His bowling ball, after leaving his hand, had hit the back wall, rolled along the counter, ricocheted between some of the racks, and had rolled underfoot of none other than Craig, who screamed, tripped, and kicked the ball back, where it narrowly missed hitting Ford and McGucket. The group watched as the ball sailed down the lane, and knocked down every pin.</p>
<p>"That was the raddest thing I've ever seen," said Wendy. </p>
<p>Ford, who was still on the floor, said, "Thanks for the save, Fiddleford."</p>
<p>"It's no Gremloblin," joked Fiddleford, "but still pretty gallant." They stared at each other for a moment, (or maybe it was an eternity; Ford had suddenly become very aware of the situation, and the observance of traditional time had left his priorities list). Then, Fiddleford grinned and said, "See Stanford, <i>that's</i> how you calculate the angles." Time started up again as Ford laughed, and <i>wow</i> when Fiddleford joined in, bright cackles harmonizing with his chuckling, his heart shone.</p>
<p>"Are you two good?" asked Mabel, standing over them with Dipper. "Because when I see two old men lying on the floor laughing hysterically, I start to worry."</p>
<p>"Have you fallen?"</p>
<p>"And you can't get up?"</p>
<p>Ford looked over at Fiddleford and grinned. "Teenagers act strange, don't they?" Fiddleford laughed again, and then they let the twins help them up. </p>
<p>The group played through nine frames,and as they approached the tenth frame, McGucket started pulling various pieces from the seemingly endless pockets of his overalls and assembling something. Once it was time for the tenth frame, he revealed his New and Improved Bowling Ball Hucking Machine. </p>
<p>"Keep it down, though," he whispered conspiratorially, "I don't want to get banned again, at least not yet."</p>
<p>"Craig's still mad at you about your first ball," agreed Mabel. </p>
<p>Stan stood up, and took the device, looking it over with approval. "See, this will help me cinch this game."</p>
<p>"Grunkle Stan, you're in last place," said Dipper.</p>
<p>"Like, dead last," added Wendy. </p>
<p>"Would you look at that, my hearing aid is malfunctioning. I can't hear any children pointing out useless facts." Stan hoisted the device up, placed his ball inside, and aimed. "Get ready to eat your words, kids." He nodded, pressed the launch button, and-</p>
<p>-watched as the ball soared over the bumper into the gutter of the next lane over. Stan pushed the machine into Wendy's hands, muttering something about his back acting up.</p>
<p>The rest of the crew tried out the machine, with varying success, until it was just McGucket left. "Well, thank you all for testing it for me," he said in a mock serious voice, "I gathered some good data." His face broke into a wild smile. "Time to prove that an inventor always knows his creation best!"</p>
<p>Everyone cheered as he threw five balls in the machine and whooped as they went flying at the pins. All the pins went down, and at least two balls embedded themselves in the wall behind them. Dipper suddenly yelled, "What are those?"</p>
<p>They watched as some of the pins stood back up and turned to reveal angry faces. </p>
<p>"You have incurred the wrath of-"</p>
<p>"Really?" said Mabel, rolling her eyes. "Is every ball-based game in this town controlled by sentient parts of the game?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, kinda seems played out," agreed Soos. They watched as the pins fell back down, trying to advance on them. </p>
<p>"<i>I thought I told you not to bring that machine 'round here.</i>" Craig was standing behind the counter, holding a long wooden stick normally used to unstick bowling balls from the pin area. Everything about him implied he did not plan to use it for its intended use.</p>
<p>"Welp. Time to skedaddle," said McGucket. Everyone grabbed a piece of the machine and ran, kicking off their bowling shoes and retrieving their regular shoes on the way out. </p>
<p>"Get back here!"</p>
<p>"Can't ban me if I'm not here!"</p>
<p>"That's not how it works!"</p>
<p>"Seems logical to me," called Ford.</p>
<p>"Agreed. I've committed enough crimes to know these things," said Stan, pulling a snow globe from his pocket and throwing it back at Craig. "That's for the five dollar french fries!"</p>
<p>Craig gave up chasing them at the front door. "I'll get you, McGucket!" He spun around and slammed the door, switching the sign on the door to 'Closed'.</p>
<p>"Wow," said Melody. "He really didn't ban you."</p>
<p>"Personally, I would take the curse 'I'll get you, McGucket' screamed into the wind pretty similarly to a ban."</p>
<p>"Yes, I would say it would be a bad idea to go there for...a while," agreed Ford.</p>
<p>"Well, you win some, you lose some," shrugged McGucket as he collected parts from people. "Thank you for including me tonight, y'all. It was a good night."</p>
<p>"Of course! We want you to feel part of the family," said Mabel, ignoring the elbow in her side from both Dipper and Wendy. McGucket smiled at her, then nodded at the group. </p>
<p>"Well, I should be on my way. The road's aren't gonna walk themselves."</p>
<p>Ford stopped in his tracks. "You <i>walked</i> here?"</p>
<p>"It was a nice night." Ford shook his head.</p>
<p>"We will give you a ride home, it'll be past midnight by the time you walk back."</p>
<p>Before McGucket could answer, Mabel blurted out, "You know what, Grunkle Ford? I think Dipper and I are gonna ride with Soos. We were talking about a game earlier today, and I reeeally want to circle back to that." She returned the elbow to Dipper. </p>
<p>"Yes! Game! Gotta talk about it." He and Mabel simultaneously reached back and stepped on Stan's feet. He jumped a little, but recovered quickly. </p>
<p>"You know what, Ford? My, uh, my back! Really hurting. I'm gonna ride in the back of Soos' truck, let's me lie down." He tossed the keys to Ford, giving him what he clearly thought was a subtle wink. "Don't crash too bad." </p>
<p>"Oh. Ok." Ford stared at the keys in his hand as McGucket cheerfully waved at the rest of the group. </p>
<p>Ford and Fiddleford were silent as they walked, and they overheard Melody talking to Dipper. "Hey, when you play D, D, and More D, let me know. I love that game."</p>
<p>The silence stretched until Ford stammered, "Hear that, Fiddleford? We have another player next time we play."</p>
<p>"It's good to see that it's the entire Pines family that has trouble with subtlety, and not just you." Ford turned to see Fiddleford smiling at him, gentler than he'd expected. </p>
<p>"Yes, it would appear that way. Um." Ford hesitated before quickly saying, "Speaking of that, I'd love to talk to you about something. Do you want to do that here, or…?"</p>
<p>Fiddleford glanced behind him. "Let's start driving. I'm still not entirely sure Craig isn't planning to come back out here with something more dangerous than a stick."</p>
<p>"Fair enough." They got in the car and started driving. Ford was desperately trying to figure out how to start this; it felt so big, and every point of entry seemed to have some sense of danger. So finally, he just blurted out, "Light-up sweaters." Fiddleford blinked at him, clearly confused. "My great-niece, Mabel, has light up sweaters, like her one tonight."</p>
<p>"It was a very nice sweater."</p>
<p>"Exactly. But you wouldn't necessarily expect a sweater to light up, but it did. Because you don't have to follow expectations, you just do what makes you happy." They pulled up to a stop sign, and Ford laid his head on the wheel. "I think this is getting away from me."</p>
<p>"Conversations like this usually do, Stanford."</p>
<p>For whatever reason, that statement seemed to break down the barriers in Ford's head. "I think that's part of my problem. Conversations like this, I don't...I understand them, on a logical level. I used to think I didn't, because it was easier to claim that than to internalize that this thing that so many people wanted, that drove so many stories, that people claimed was the key to happiness, I just didn't want." Ford could feel his eyes tearing up a little bit, but he pressed on. "And it felt like, for so long, that even though I cared about people, that because I didn't, because I <i>couldn't</i> provide romance, or whatever you want to call it, that I could never really love them. And I know that's not true, I <i>know</i> my love can be just as good, but…Love comes in many shapes, as does the lives one can build. I'd like to try and invent some new shapes with you."</p>
<p>Fiddleford reached over and put his hand over Ford's and squeezed it. "I'd like that too, Stanford."</p>
<p>Ford felt his heart jump in his throat. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely," Fiddleford said, then winked. "I am one of the country's foremost inventors." Ford laughed at that. "Besides, I don't think any life we built would be 'normal' in any way, and that's one of the reasons I want to do it. I don't think a normal life is waiting for me. Or you, no offense."</p>
<p>"Oh believe me, I know." </p>
<p>They both laughed, then Fiddleford continued, "I <i>want</i> to build a life with you, whatever shape, however we can." </p>
<p>Ford had tears streaming down his cheeks, and when he looked over, he saw Fiddleford did too. "Well. Very good." He titled his head. "What now?"</p>
<p>Fiddleford shrugged. "Long term? I think we let it happen, see where it takes us. Right now? You can keep driving me home." With a start, Ford realized that he had, indeed, not moved from the stop sign. </p>
<p>"Oh. I didn't even realize."</p>
<p>"It was probably safer anyway." They kept talking, conversation turning to Fiddleford's machine, which seemed appropriate. Besides, they needed some room to breathe after laying their hearts bare. </p>
<p>It was when Ford pulled through the gate in front of the Hootenanny Hut ("It's a ridiculous name, Fiddleford." "Exactly!") that Fiddleford went quiet for a moment. </p>
<p>"You ok?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It's just…are teenagers really stranger now than when we were kids?"</p>
<p>Ford shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not as much as we think."</p>
<p>"Seems fair." Silence. "It's just. I was thinking about it. And I don't know if I remember when I was a teenager. Not really."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Yeah. There's hazy stuff. College is clearer, probably because I have you to connect it to, but…" Fiddleford sighed. "Stuff is still coming back, slowly. Maybe that will come back. Or maybe it won't."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>It was Fiddleford's turn to shrug. "It is what it is. It was just on my mind at the bowling alley, with your brother." Ford pulled up to the front of the house and turned the car off. Fiddleford looked at him, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>"You're not in a good mind place. I'll sit with you, look at the view." They both looked out the windshield, down the hill, where the town glowed sleepily. "It looks so small."</p>
<p>"Sure does. Thank you, Stanford."</p>
<p>"Of course. I think this counts as seeing where it takes us."</p>
<p>"I hope it always takes us to views this nice."</p>
<p>Ford looked over. "It always will, if I'm with you." After a moment, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Was that any good? Too much?"</p>
<p>Fiddleford grinned. "Not at all." They sat, staring out at the night. Soon enough, they fell asleep, their fingers intertwined. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The sun shone into the car, pulling the two back to consciousness, much to their muscles annoyance. "Oh geez," moaned Fiddleford, rubbing his neck. </p>
<p>"I love you very much, but we should not be falling asleep in cars anymore," muttered Ford, wincing as he rolled his shoulders. "We are not as young as we used to be."</p>
<p>"I'll invite you in next time, Lord knows I have the room."</p>
<p>"Good idea. Are you feeling better?"</p>
<p>"Much. Thanks for staying with me." Fiddleford stretched, then went to get out of the car. "I should get inside, and you should get home. Your family's probably worried."</p>
<p>"Yes, I-" Ford pulled out his phone and started laughing. "Worried might not be the right word." He turned the phone to show a message from Mabel that was just <b>HAVE FUN BE SAFE</b>. </p>
<p>Fiddleford chuckled. "Pines' may not be subtle, but they sure can roll with the punches."</p>
<p>"Indeed. Have a good day, Fiddleford."</p>
<p>"You too." They waved and Ford drove off as Fiddleford walked inside. </p>
<p>When he got home, he tried to be quiet given the early hour, but within two minutes, Mabel was running down the stairs, chattering excitedly. "Grunkle Ford! How are you? How's McGucket?"</p>
<p>"I'm good, and he is. He was having a bit of an existential crisis, so I stayed with him, and we fell asleep."</p>
<p>"Nice!" She plopped down at the table with him. "Now, important question: Are we gonna call him Grunkle McGucket? Grunkle Fiddleford? That one might get confusing since you're both Ford-"</p>
<p>"Mabel, I didn't even tell you how that conversation went!"</p>
<p>Mabel grinned. "I see how you two look at each other. Unless I'm wrong."</p>
<p>Ford sighed. "You're not." As Mabel beamed, he added, "Thank you for the advice, Mabel. It was helpful."</p>
<p>"Good!" She got up and hugged him. "I'll make you an aro sweater in a few days."</p>
<p>"A what?"</p>
<p>"Aromantic." When Ford continued to look confused, her eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't know? There's a word for not doing the romantic attraction stuff!" She grabbed his phone and searched something before pushing it back to him. "Here!"</p>
<p>Ford took the phone and started reading. <i>There was a word?</i> </p>
<p>"I thought I was gonna have to teach Stan about bisexual last summer, but it turns out he knew some of the people who wrote the Manifesto!"</p>
<p>As Ford read, he was shocked to find things he had never been able to put words to succinctly laid out. "Mabel, this is...thank you."</p>
<p>"Sure! I'm gonna go get Dipper to continue the Grunkle discussion."</p>
<p>"It's only seven."</p>
<p>Mabel grinned evilly. "He's woken me up early enough for his ghost hunts. This is <i>payback</i>."</p>
<p>Ford watched her go with a fond smile. Love did come in so many shapes. The love he had for her and Dipper was different than the love he had for Stanley, which was different than the love he had for Fiddleford, or science, or jellybeans. And it was those differences that helped make the tapestry of a life. You don't need certain shapes to complete it, you simply need your own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I promise I will do work on my portal crossover! I'm @one-true-houselight on tumblr, come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>